


Side by Side

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [5]
Category: SW:TOR - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kiss interrupted, Kissing, Life Mates, Love, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, makeout, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for the fabulous OpalescentDragon for her birthday (a little late, sorry) whose love of Aric Jorgan rivals my own. I thought a little domestic oneshot with my two favorite Cathars was in order you know, before the events of KOTFE happen. I might have given them three little girls because I could. :)I hope you enjoy, and Happy Birthday again OpalescentDragon!





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalescentDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalescentDragon/gifts).



It was still dark when Aric blinked awake by force of habit; waking up early had been ingrained in him by his long lustrous military career. Though the feeling of waking up with Y’vonne next to him was one he never wanted to replace. When his eyes finally adjusted to not only being awake, but the darkness, he noticed his life mate was awake too. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck. Even if neither of them expected this to happen in their lifetimes, they never wanted to let go.

Aric smiled lazily and pulled Y’vonne closer, draping his leg over hers as he buried his face in the fur on the back of her neck, wrapping a lock of brown hair around his finger. She turned over in his arms, snuggling into his chest, not wanting to get up; if she could stay in bed with him forever, forgetting the galaxy she would. But for now, she was content. The silken fur on his chest tickled her and she stretched slowly, before relaxing back on the pillows, Aric’s eyes following her every move; they finally had a moment to themselves and he planned to make the most of it.

“Yvi, do you hear that?”

She listened for a fraction of a heartbeat, cocking her head to one side. “Aric, I don't hear anything.”

He grinned as he propped himself up on his elbow, drawing little circles on the fur of her stomach. “Exactly. It’s the middle of the night and the kits are still asleep. Think they’ll finally sleep through the night?”

One could only hope, but the three of them were barely three months old, so neither parent expected much. Aric rolled himself over on top of her, his hips between her thighs as she ran her fingers gently through the fur on his chest, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he nibbled her neck gently and affectionately, his hand woven in her brown hair. He felt better than anything she’d ever felt in her life and she knew she could spend an eternity touching him and it would never be enough. Aric brought his mouth to hers, soft lips warm and inviting against his, pulling back to draw breath before her lips captured his in another heated kiss and all she could focus on, was the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

He gently stroked her thigh with one hand, his free hand cupping her chin, thumb running along her jaw as he pressed his lips to hers once more, changing his angle to deepen the kiss. His fingers traipsed upwards to her hips, her head falling back against the pillows with a soft moan. Y’vonne giggled when he wrapped his arms around her back, tracing the line of her spine—it tickled, making her squirm a little…she got his blood and adrenaline pumping fiercely, at even the slightest touch and he loved it; neither one could think of a better way to relax. Especially with three little girls thrown into the mix.

A shiver ran through her body.

Meeting him on Ord Mantell seemed like a lifetime ago...and if someone had told her then that she’d just met her soulmate and they were going to have kids, she probably would've laughed in their face. She had never really thought about settling down, never thought she’d find something that consumed her so absolutely, at least she hadn't expected it until later on, and then she’d met Aric. He kissed her again, but the atmosphere was punctured by one wail, another, and then a third as their litter of runts—as Aric liked to call them—found themselves awake and wanting to be held and fed. Y’vonne buried her face in Aric’s chest, groaning, making him chuckle. So much for sleeping through the night...and once one was awake, the crying always woke the other two.

“It’s your turn.” She grumbled.

“I wish it could be. Come on, we’ll tackle this together—side by side like we always do.”

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, locating his pants and pulling them on as Y’vonne reluctantly pulled on shorts and a tanktop. Aric smiled at her and offered her his hand; she slid her hand into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. A low chuckle rumbled from his chest—he’d never dreamed he could be this happy, as he watched his life mate and love of his life pick their kits up out of the crib, handing him two of them, as she settled in the nursing chair with the third, her hands running soothingly up and down Lila’s back. Maena reached out towards Aric, a large toothless smile on her face as she placed a chubby hand on his mouth. He ran a gentle finger down her cheek, kissing her palm and then her forehead, Nadine blinking sleepily up at her father where she nestled against the soft copper fur of his chest, as he kissed her forehead.

“Morning, kitten.” He purred.

Y’vonne snickered quietly as she watched them, Aric making faces to distract them. “I told you you’d make a good father.”

He bent down and kissed his mate passionately—she always knew just what to say. When he pulled away she was a little breathless and it made him grin that even after all this time he could still affect her like that. A low baritone hum rumbled from his chest, the melody soothing...it had taken time for them to figure everything out, and they were by no means experts, but at least they were figuring it all out together. The triplets helped; babies were social creatures by nature, and cried because they couldn't communicate what they needed with words—they needed someone to ferret out the meaning behind each individual sound.

“I can't wait to show them around a blaster rifle; they’ll be just like their mother.”

“Hopefully not exactly like me—I don't know if we could handle that…”

Aric chuckled.


End file.
